The Parting Goodbye
by auburnhairedgoddess
Summary: End of Order Of The Phoenix where Harry and Luna say goodbye...the extended version. This time, it's a proper goodbye. HarryLuna. Please R&R.


Ok, I'm getting more into the swing of things as far as fanfiction goes and now I'll have a go at Harry Potter. Note that this is based on the book, not the movie. It's set at the end of Order Of The Phoenix when Harry and Luna say goodbye for the summer. I thought they had quite a bit of chemistry so here's my take on it. Oneshot. Please R&R. I don't know if this is one of my best efforts, but let me know what you think.

Rated K+ to be safe.

I do not own the Harry Potter books or films.

**The Parting Goodbye**

…_As he watched her go, he found that the horrible weight in his stomach seemed to have lessened slightly._ As he watched Luna's blonde hair go swishing round a corner, he called after her: "Luna, wait!" She turned around at once, her eyes large and shining as always, as if she was constantly surprised. "Yes, Harry?" she said. "I…I want to thank you," gabbled Harry. "Thank me? For what?" "For, well, understanding what I'm going through, you know, losing Sirius." Luna paused for a moment and then sighed: "It's no problem, really. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, so I guess I know the right things to say."

Guilt rushed over Harry for not acknowledging her loss too. "Again, I'm really sorry about your mum, I mean…I feel sad when I think about how my parents died but I can't remember them whereas you can. It must be devastating for you to remember." "Well, yes, but there's no point living in the past, is there? I know she would have wanted me to enjoy life as best I could, so I am. It's what she would've wanted. That's why you should focus on the future, Harry. Sirius wouldn't like to see you go out of your mind mourning for him constantly." Harry swallowed back a sob: "Yeah, you're right."

Luna smiled and then paused as she swayed from foot to foot. Eventually, she said: "I want to thank you as well, Harry, for being a good friend." "But, I haven't really spoken to you much…" "Sometimes actions speak louder than words, Harry. You let me join the DA which was like having a whole bunch of friends and you never laughed at me for being odd or called me Loony Lovegood or anything. Not many others have treated me that well." Harry thought he saw her eyes looking slightly watery, as if she was trying to stop herself from crying. But she blinked to clear them. The feeling of sympathy churned within Harry's stomach again. She was truly relying on him. "Luna, you can write to me over the summer, if you want," he said. "Can I? Oh, that would be wonderful! Just like having a penfriend!" Once again, Harry was so bewildered with her enthusiasm over the smallest things everyone else takes for granted.

He laid his arm on her shoulder and clumsily draped it over her back in an awkward one-armed hug. But then he felt both of Luna's arms wrap around his back. They stood there for a few moments and the touch of Luna's gentle, delicate hands on his back gave Harry goosebumps and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end – he truly meant every second if their hug. They broke apart. "Well, enjoy your summer. Again," said Harry remembering he'd said it a moment ago and then, without really thinking about what he was doing, he leaned forwards and planted a peck on Luna's cheek. Luna seemed a little lost for words but her always expressive eyes spoke volumes. There was a definite twinkle in them, a sign of genuine happiness from the heart. "Thank you, Harry," she said, and in turn pecked him on the cheek too. Harry blinked in surprise. "Well…goodbye," said Luna and she turned and disappeared around the corner.

Harry stood still, letting the whole thing wash over him. There was something truly captivating in that kiss – so innocent yet passionate. Almost as if they were holding something back. For a minute, Harry forgot all his troubles and as he walked along the corridor. It had seemed so unreal, almost as if he'd dreamed it. But he knew it was real and didn't want to tell anyone about it, not even Ron and Hermione. It was so special, it had to be kept quiet. He softly touched his cheek where Luna had planted this kiss and a feeling of joy spread though him and he smiled.

_(back to the book)_

Please leave a review!


End file.
